


brothers in arms

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Set during the Season 2 finale. Dean POV.





	brothers in arms

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Season 2 finale. Dean POV.

First the tug and then the twist  
the cord pulling and the knife sinking in.  
You're on your knees before you know  
you've hit the ground  
gravel and mud like teeth and blood  
chewing you up, spitting you out.  
He's right here in your arms  
but everything that makes him _him_  
isn't here anymore.  
You whisper sweet nothings in his ear  
and you know he can't hear you.  
You call his name and you call his name  
until all the sweetness is gone and  
you're left with the nothings.  
But still the tug, and still the blood.  
You carry him. You'd carry him all the way home  
if you had one. You carried him all the way whole  
when he was too young to know.  
Somewhere in the world something else is dying  
and you think it might be you.  
Let it die, then. Let it die.  
You trade your breath for his  
and you're not scared (yet).  
You feed his pulse with yours  
and you know it's how it should be.  
All the dreams you've ever dreamed  
made flesh and bone  
when you hold him in your arms again  
and he  
holds you back.


End file.
